


of demigods and demons

by castielfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: loki is murdered in school and tony thinks it's more than it looks. he, stephen, steve and bucky offer to help thor in investigating loki's death, but it all takes unexpected turns. gods and demons walk among them, people soon forget what their friends are. thor isn't so sure what they are anymore. especially with the existence of people like peter quill, it's easy to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is presently an interactive au on twitter where you vote on where the story goes! the parts get posted on here as well. if you want to take part in choosing what path the story takes, my twitter is @70squill. go to my pinned tweet and select the moment titled 'AUs' and find the one with the same description as this story!

“ _It is my utter regret to inform you all of the unfortunate passing of a student. Some of_ _you may love him, some may hate him, but I think we all agree that he never deserved this._ _His name is Loki Odinson, and my condolences and sentiment lie with his brother, Thor. Kindly_ _show his family and friends respect and sensitivity on this matter. Thank you._ ”

The words are still clear as day in Thor’s mind, as if taunting him. The image of Loki’s body scrapes at the edges of his memory, etching itself into every inch of his being. Thor doesn’t know how long he had been sobbing for. All he knows is that he had been weeping until someone dragged him out. He recalls faintly the heavy silence that followed his removal from the gym as Mr Howard Stark announces Loki’s demise to the school. The silence sears itself into Thor’s brain for good, each passing second of quietness reminding him of the stillness of Loki’s bloody body. A hand rests itself on Thor’s shoulder and Thor instantly recognizes the gentle touch to be that of Steve Rogers’.

“Thor, Thor. It’ll be okay,” Steve says in comfort, albeit the words being entirely useless. Bucky takes the empty space on Thor’s left as Steve pulls Thor close to his side. All three of them know it’s far from okay, and even further from being okay. 

Thor asks, voice shaky with grief, “How did he die?” 

Steve frowns as he glances at Bucky over Thor’s  shoulder, “I don’t know, Thor. I wish I knew.” Bucky rubs Thor’s arm in a futile attempt in calming him down.

The blood. There had been so much, Steve wasn’t sure whether there was an end to it. It would probably have been flooding the classroom if the authorities hadn’t arrived to remove the body from the premises. Thor was informed about it soon after and Steve had never seen him so afraid and anxious in his time of knowing him. The Odinsons were well known for being brave, no matter the situation, so it was haunting to see Thor Odinson screaming, collapsing onto his knees and sobbing as he catches a glimpse of his brother’s blood-stained face in the black body bag. Howard Stark, the principal, had gathered everyone in the gym the week after to notify everyone of the devastating news.

Steve prays on everything, prays to every god out there, for Thor’s agony to end. The older brother of the deceased had been mourning him all weekend, and when Howard announces it again in the afternoon, Thor loses it. He loves Loki more than his life. With their deadbeat father not of much use to their upbringing and their mother having died after Loki’s birth, Loki had no one to look to except for Thor. Thor took the responsibility on without hesitation, taking it upon himself to raise Loki as properly as he could. By God, has Thor done an amazing job at being mother and father to Loki. He grew up fantastically — he speaks politely and has perfect manners. He maintains incredible grades and almost everyone is fond of his company. Even Howard Stark has commended Thor on the impressive job he has done on bringing Loki up.

Loki is Thor’s greatest joy, but this time, he is his greatest sorrow.

Steve has to take a moment to remember to breathe. Thor aches and grieves so painfully that it radiates from every fibre of his being. Steve can feel Thor’s anguish spreading to him and Bucky, whose face grows more lachrymose with every second he spends next to Thor. Steve wonders if the whole planet can feel Thor’s despair and he bets the galaxies share his heartache.

“Thor Odinson?”

Steve looks up and connects eyes with Tony Stark and his best friend, Stephen Strange. Tony is widely popular in school for two very juxtaposing reasons. One was clearly the fact that his father is the principal. The second is that he is a Grade A asshole. Steve makes sure to stay out of his way. Tony hosts parties that usually end with the police bringing people away and he always skips classes, occasionally with the company of Stephen. Stephen himself is well known for being the best at the medical course in school and that he is the best friend of the principal’s son. Steve suspects that the two are closer than everyone thinks them to be.

“Can we help you?” Steve finally responds.

Tony answers, “I want to help you find out how Loki was taken.”

Steve is wrong, Tony is well known for _three_ reasons. The third reason is that Tony was a genius, a boy ahead of his  own time. He’s so intelligent that most teachers dare not challenge him, for fear of being proven wrong and hence stupid. Rumors say that the authorities privately consulted him, and sometimes Stephen as well, for help when they were stuck in a case that seemingly went nowhere. 

This catches Thor’s attention and he asks, “How?” Tony smiles at him. It’s secretive and yet serene, carrying a million different emotions and motives that Steve can’t decipher anything from it. Tony and Stephen almost seem ethereal with the way they carry themselves sometimes. Bucky has mentioned a few times that he thinks they don’t even exist.  _They’re probably ghosts or something,_ Bucky joked once. 

Tony answers, “By investigating. How else?” 

Stephen rolls his eyes at  Tony’s sass and says, “He’s always like this, don’t let him bother you.” 

Thor processes who is standing in front of him and  he says, “You… You’re Tony Stark. And Stephen Strange. You’re good at that kind of thing, right? You can find out how  my brother died?” Tony nods once, an air of formality around him. It unsettles Steve sometimes, how foreign Tony and  Stephen seem. The boys have been seen by most students, idolized by even more, but they carry an undertone of  untouchable perfection. Both boys are disturbingly flawless, alluring features and exemplary minds. Bucky has  mentioned before, in passing, that they terrify him and he doesn’t know why. Steve has to agree. There’s just something  about them that’s incredibly perturbing. He shouldn’t feel this way about them — they’re perfect, after all, but he can’t  help getting chills every time he sees them. Now that they’re here, talking to them, every word spoken by them is powerful  and riveting. Their presence consumes the room, overwhelms the lesser boys.

“Of course we can. It would be laughable if we couldn’t. I’ll start investigating tomorrow, so come meet us  then,” Tony says, that smile serene yet disconcerting. “Do you want our help or not?”

Twitter chose : **Thor accepts Tony and Stephen’s help in investigating Loki’s death.**

“Yes,” Thor answers. 

Bucky and Steve’s eyebrows rise in astonishment and Tony grins once again, “Cool.  Come to my place tomorrow, any time you like.” Thor nods to show he’s got it and Tony and Stephen leave the trio  alone, exiting the gym.

“You’re asking _them_ to look into it?” Bucky asks in disbelief.

Thor nods once again, “They’re very intelligent people. I’m sure they can find out how Loki…” Thor trails off. Not saying it just makes it seem less real, easier to deal with. Bucky sends a glance Steve’s way and Steve can tell what Bucky thinks about Thor’s decision. _It’s insane._ Sure, Tony and Stephen are basically geniuses, but the kind of people they are isn’t something Steve considers good to be around. Some people think of them as sociopaths, uncaring about anyone who isn’t them. Steve worries that they’re going to make insensitive jokes or ask rude questions, but he knows Thor is aware of what he’s signed up for. It doesn’t mean he approves of it, but he guesses he’ll have to wait and see. 

Bucky stands and asks Thor, “Maybe we should get you home, yeah? School let out fifteen minutes ago.”

Thor copies Bucky, standing as well, “Could I… Could I stay with one of you? You know my father left us a long time ago and without Loki at home, it’s… too quiet.” 

Steve and Bucky exchange looks again before Bucky offers, “You can stay  with me. My mom won’t mind putting you up for a few days.” 

Thor sending him a grateful smile and Bucky walks  over to Steve, pressing a kiss to his lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steve grins and nods, giving Bucky another kiss on his  cheek before he watches him and Thor leave the gym. The gym is now empty, spare for Steve’s presence. He sits back  down on the bleachers, contemplating the earlier conversation with Tony and Stephen. Why can he never remember  them exactly as he saw them? Their faces are always distorted in some way in his memories and they’re never as still  in his mind as they are in real life. Always moving, random motion.

“So… you gonna go home or what?”

Steve jumps at the sudden voice, turning around to see who it is that asked the question. It’s… Tony and Stephen, yet again. _Wasn’t he alone? When did they come back in, and how did they do so so discreetly?_ Tony is just one row  above him, leaning forward so he’s just inches away from Steve. Stephen takes the row behind Tony, looking bored  out of his mind. 

Steve asks, getting over the shock, “I thought you… Didn’t you two leave just five minutes ago?” 

Tony frowns thoughtfully, turning back to Stephen, “Five minutes ago?” 

Stephen checks his watch before he  affirms, “Five minutes ago.” 

Tony chuckles, “Sorry, my bad. It feels like a lifetime ago. Why are you still here?” 

Steve  returns the question, “Why are _you_?” 

Tony laughs again, and it gives Steve the chills, even with how light-hearted it  sounds.

“Right. We’re here to investigate, so could you just, you know… get the hell outta here?” Tony asks, waving dismissively. Stephen doesn’t add anything to Tony’s question, simply pressing his hands together against his lips, deep in thought. 

Steve stares at the two before he says hesitantly, “But Loki was found in a classroom, not the gym.” 

Tony  tsks at him, clearly annoyed, “I’m well aware of that, Rogers.” 

Steve still doesn’t understand why they’re investigating  a classroom death in a _gym_ , so he adds, “What do you think you’re gonna find from a room the body never entered?”

Steve doesn’t even understand why or how, but somehow the lights in the gym seem dimmer than before and the air more still as Tony connects eyes with him. Steve can’t will himself to move, too paralyzed with uncertainty and even fear to do anything. 

Tony says, “Look, Rogers. Who did Odinson ask for help? Us. Who’s solved cases for  the police? Us. I don’t think you’re in any sort of position to tell us how to do our jobs, right?” 

Steve is thinking of a  response before Stephen speaks up from his place on the bleachers, “Lay off, Tony. He’s just curious.” 

Tony shrugs,  turning away from Steve to say to Stephen, “He’s annoying. Isn’t he annoying? Questions here, questions there.” 

Stephen scoffs, “You know how they are.” _How they are?_

“Whatever,” Tony rolls his eyes. The charming presence Tony had just ten minutes before had morphed into something that horrifies Steve so much he can feel the deepest corners of himself fear Tony. It doesn’t make sense, Tony is shorter, smaller than Steve is and yet Steve can’t help but feel intimidated. Tony stares straight into Steve’s eyes again and says authoritatively, “Leave.”

Steve can’t do anything but obey.

* * *

If there’s one thing Thor isn’t sure he believes in, it’s God. Or _gods_ , for that matter. He isn’t sure about the existence of higher beings. Loki doesn’t believe in any of it. Thor doesn’t know what Odin’s beliefs are, he left too early in their lives for Thor to ask. He knows Steve believes in God — he’s always talking about it. Sometimes, Bucky follows Steve to attend church. Bucky doesn’t have any concrete beliefs in anything, last Thor checked. But that isn’t the point. The point is that Thor doesn’t know if he believes in God, but he’s here praying for his help.

“Hey, God. Or any other god out there, I guess. Um, I’m not sure if this is how I’m supposed to do this, but… okay, that isn’t important. My brother, Loki, he passed away last week. Murdered, if you will. He’s an amazing kid. I don’t know if anything about this is real, but if there is a heaven, please let him go there. I know I’ve asked this of you many times, but I just wish the best for my brother. He is — was. He was all I had,” Thor mumbles against his hands, pressed together in prayer. He pauses for a moment before he finally adds on, “This may be strange to say, but I feel that Loki’s death is just too… peculiar. There is no cause of death reported, and way too much blood to be an accident… I have reason to believe he  was murdered, but by who, I don’t know. I hope… I hope you can guide me in finding the truth. For Loki.”

Thor unclasps his hands and lies down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. There’s little red stars painted on the silver ceiling, probably left there by Bucky a long time ago. Bucky’s mother had given him the guest room which happened to be Bucky’s childhood room before he moved his things to a bigger room when he got older. He looks around the room, trying to take in any details he can to distract himself from thoughts about Loki. There’s a dent in the wall, left by someone Bucky refuses to acknowledge anymore.

Thor’s phone goes off, indicating a text message. Surprised, Thor opens the message from the unknown number:

> _Hey, this is Tony Stark. We think Loki’s death is more than it_   _looks. _

Thor hesitates before asking what he thinks it is exactly. Tony’s reply is quick, almost instantly after Thor hits send. It startles Thor when he sees Tony’s answer pop up immediately. Tony must type really fast and he reads even faster. His reply reads:

> _This may or may not sound dumb to you, but I believe it’s to do with creatures you cannot even_ _dream of fathoming. This is more than you will be able to handle alone. I hope that you are smart enough to trust us in our judgement. Don’t come over anymore. We need to look into it further._

Thor doesn’t see a need to reply, thinking the check mark a sufficient response. He places the phone back on the bedside table, sighing as he glances out the window from his place on the bed. A bright lightning bolt rips through the sky, illuminating everything for a split second before it returns to darkness. For that split second, Thor almost swears he sees someone. A little one-inch man, waving at him from the clouds. He shakes his head, knowing it’s ridiculous. People can’t stand on clouds, and people aren’t one inch tall. But after the text from Tony, Thor isn’t sure what he knows. He looks back out at the clouds again, squinting his eyes to try to spot the man in the clouds. Another lightning bolt strikes, but the man is no longer there. So just his imagination then. Thor thinks over his day again before  he realizes he can’t remember Tony and Stephen clearly. It’s at that moment that his phone goes off again, a text from Steve reading:

> _Thor. I need to know. Can you remember Tony or Stephen clearly?_ _I can’t. I don’t know why._

Thor responds that he’s the same. The sudden awareness of such a fact creeps Thor out. Their faces are foggy,  every part of them always shifting, never still. It’s like they’re ethereal. Are they just that perfect that their memories serve no use in recalling them? Steve’s reply comes soon:  

> _I think there’s more than they’re letting on. We should look into them._

**Twitter poll: Does Thor decide to look into Tony and Stephen, or focus on Loki’s death? [ go to @70squill to vote ]**


	2. Chapter 2

Twitter chose: **Thor decides to look into Tony and Stephen.**

_Yeah, something's off with them_ , Thor texts back. Steve's reply is quick: _Can I come over right now? I can't sleep without_ _knowing just what they're hiding. Bucky's mom won't mind, I sleep over all the time._ Thor tells Steve he can come over before he gets up to inform Bucky of Steve's late visit. 

Bucky questions, "Not that I'm complaining, but why is he coming over? It's  almost 12." 

Thor answers, "He thinks there's something off with Tony and Stephen and he wants to look into it."

There is a certain level of perfection to which it is close to unattainable, which means it is near impossible for any one human to be perfect. Everyone has flaws — Thor is too impulsive sometimes, Loki thinks himself above consequence, Steve is a stupid kind of faithful and Bucky can't bring himself to care about anyone he doesn't love. Tony and Stephen? Theirs _has_ to be out there, somewhere. They just have to find it.

Steve arrives pretty soon, living so close to Bucky. Bucky greets him with a kiss before all three are assembled in  Bucky's bedroom. Bucky takes the computer and loads up the search engine. He asks, once the webpage is loaded, "What  do we search first?" 

Steve suggests, "Okay, look up Tony Stark. There _has_ to be something since his dad's the principal."  Bucky nods and types in 'Anthony Stark' before hitting 'search'. There's thousands of results, but as soon as they try to read  the first one, the webpage loses connection and the familiar grey dinosaur game replaces the results.

"What the hell? It was fine a moment ago," Bucky complains, smacking the side of the computer once before Google restarts, back at the main page.

Thor frowns, "Maybe try Stephen." Bucky keys in 'Stephen Strange' and it spits back a 404 error page. 

He mumbles, clicking around to try to figure out what's wrong, "That's fucking weird." 

Steve berates, albeit  uselessly, "Language!" 

Bucky rolls his eyes, trying to search something else, "Maybe it's an error with just them." He types  in 'Thor Odinson', to which Google Chrome simply closes, leaving only Bucky's desktop on the screen. Bucky curses under  his breath in irritation, starting up the browser and searching 'Steve Rogers’ to test it out. Finally, something comes up. It's  basic things, like the time Steve won track and field, or his Facebook account that he, for some reason, still uses. Searching  Bucky produces the same normal results, but when he tries Tony, Stephen or Thor again, it returns nothing but search  results with the letters jumbled, a 404 error page or the browser simply closes. When he tries to search Thor for the last  time, the computer shuts down.

"Jesus Christ!" Bucky exclaims, sick and tired of the search failure. "What the hell is wrong with this piece of shit?"

At this point, Steve is too confused at the browser's strange behavior that he doesn't even bother to scold Bucky  for his language. Thor hears tapping at the window and he turns, trying to see what caused the sound. It’s dark out,  shadows casting across the curtains, but he swears he sees a flicker of feathers before it ends up resembling leaves. He asks,  still staring out the window, “Did you see that?” 

Steve glances over and shrugs, “Just the leaves. It was a little windy when  I was coming up here.” 

Bucky sighs, shutting down the computer, “This is useless. Nothing’s coming up when I search  them, and Thor.”

Thor texts Tony: 

> _ I know you said I don’t have to come over tomorrow, but why? Did you find  _ _ out anything interesting? Other than the ‘creatures I cannot even dream of  _ _ fathoming’ thing. _

Tony’s reply is instant: 

> _I’ll let you know when I know something more interesting than that. You really are easily intrigued by many things. It’s hilarious. Amusing._

Thor stares at his response, confused. Why does Tony speak as if he isn’t just like them? He’s no better than they  are — this is the same boy who got arrested once for drinking far too much at a party. He’s probably the human  embodiment of a living sin, if Thor wanted to be completely honest. They did say the devil was insanely attractive, right? Thor laughs internally at the idea of Tony Stark being the devil, but the idea still creeps him out slightly. He hears another  tap at the window again and he’s ignoring it before he notices a flicker of pale yellow against the window glass. Bucky and  Steve are busy talking about something Thor has no interest in, so he goes over and retrieves the post-it. It reads:

> _Stop wasting your time. Don’t you have anything better to do?_

**You wasted everyone’s time! There is no progress on Loki’s investigation.**

* * *

Tony and Stephen are absent from school following the fuck up with the computer, much to Thor’s curiosity. He  wonders what they’re doing — if they’re somewhere looking for clues or if they’re simply hiding out in a secluded spot in  school getting high out of their minds. Their disappearance isn’t met with surprise of any kind, it is a common occurrence  at this point. The only reason why they can get away with it is just… perks of being the principal’s kid, or kid’s best friend,  in Stephen’s case.

Their absence ends abruptly with the arrival of two charming students, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. They start talking to Thor in Psychology class, Clint offering his condolences and Natasha offering their companionship. Of course, Thor’s kind heart, always open to making new friends, accepts their company. They are absolutely lovely and easy to warm up to. Clint is a humorous kind of sarcastic and Natasha is fun to be around. They make jokes to lift Thor’s mood throughout the lesson and accompany him to his next class, which they coincidentally share as well. Steve and Bucky grow to like them as well and Clint and Natasha are part of their little group.

That’s when Tony and Stephen return to school, stopping Thor at his locker. Thor doesn’t know what’s going on, why the two are so pissed off. Stephen nods in the direction of Clint and Natasha, talking to Steve and Bucky down the hall, and asks, “Who the hell are they and what are you doing with them?” 

Thor answers, opening his locker to obtain  his textbooks, “They’re Natasha and Clint, our friends. They talked to me in Psych and are now one of us.” 

Tony leans in,  voice in a tone of seriousness, “Listen to me, Odinson. Whatever they’re telling you, it’s all lies. Shit like them, they don’t  tell the truth.” 

Thor takes offence, defending his newfound friends, “They’re not shit.” 

Stephen returns, “You don’t know  them like we do. They’re not good. You shouldn’t be around them.” 

Thor frowns, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Tony slams Thor’s locker door shut, effectively shutting Thor up as well. He stares Thor down, eyes digging right  into his soul. Dark brown eyes cage Thor into some state in which he can’t move or speak, stuck with looking right back  at Tony in silence. Some students near them shift away out of pure fear, others looking on in interest. 

Tony’s eyes scan  Thor’s face but before he can say it, Stephen beats him to it, “You can’t see it.” 

Tony nods slightly, frowning as he continues observing Thor, “No, you can’t. He was right.” 

Thor questions, finally mustering the courage to talk, “Can’t see what?”

Tony moves back and Thor feels like he can finally breathe. Why does he feel so loomed over by a boy smaller than  himself? Tony glances back at Stephen and mumbles, “We have to, then, right? And we can’t… you know.” 

Stephen nods,  affirming Tony’s questions, “His orders. Maybe we should ask him.” 

Thor has a suspicion that they aren’t talking about him anymore, so he asks, “Who? Who’s ‘him’?” Tony and Stephen’s gazes return to Thor, as if they only just remembered he’s there with them. 

Stephen looks at the ceiling in thought before he says, “We’re not allowed to say anything. He told  us not to.” 

Thor insists, “Who’s ‘he’? Do I know him?” 

Stephen shoots Tony a glance and the shorter of the two  replies, “Can’t tell you. Okay, Odinson. Just don’t listen to the two of them and you should be fine. That will do, right?” 

The last part is directed to Stephen who shakes his head slightly, “I’m not too sure. We should… get going.”

Before Thor can say anything else, Tony and Stephen turn on their heels and walk away. Natasha and Clint come  up behind him and Natasha asks, “What did they want?” 

Thor answers, putting the lock back on his locker, “I don’t know,  they said a lot of things that didn’t make sense.” 

Clint laughs, putting a hand on his shoulder, “They’re crazy, you know.  Maybe all that partying went to their heads.” 

Thor watches the two boys get further and further from them and he says  quietly, “Maybe.”

* * *

After the new revelations with Thor’s lack of comprehension of anything happening around him, Tony and Stephen finally get into the groove of looking into Loki. They’re now in the classroom where he was found. The classroom hasn’t been used since the incident. The metallic smell and dark undertones were deep-seated. Students complained that they  didn’t dare set foot in that room again.

Stephen is crouched on the floor, where faint blood stains that water failed to wash away remain. He stares intensely at it while Tony’s fingers trace the whiteboard, marker ink tainting his fingertips. Tony asks, “You sure we can’t tell him?” 

Stephen shakes his head, “You know we can’t. He told us we couldn’t.” 

Tony wipes his hand clean against  his pants and says, “But still, I think he deserves to know. I mean, his brother died, maybe —“ 

Stephen interrupts, “Tony,  we’re supposed to just follow orders. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Tony nods finally, dragging out a chair to sit, “Okay.  Whatever you say.”

Stephen sighs and stands, walking over to Tony. He takes the shorter boy’s hands in his own, saying, “I’m sorry if I made you feel bad. I didn’t mean to. It’s just that we were told not to take matters into our own hands, just to do what we’re supposed to. I love you, okay? I would never do anything on purpose to make you feel terribly about yourself.” 

Tony  nods once again, pressing a kiss to Stephen’s knuckles, “I know. I love you too.” Tony’s gaze falls from Stephen’s hand to  the blood-stained floor before a realization strikes him, as lightning does.

“Fucking hell,” Tony mumbles, standing as he walks over to the blood. Stephen raises an eyebrow in question as  Tony drags a finger through the dried stain, smelling the stain left on his fingertip, “It’s sulfur.” 

Stephen’s eyes widen as  he looks back at the stains, continuing from Tony’s statement, “It’s not any ordinary kind…” 

Tony stares at the blood again  before he asks, “We have to call him, right?”

> **Do Tony and Stephen call ‘him’? [ vote on @70squill on twitter ]**


	3. Chapter 3

> Twitter chose: **Tony and Stephen decide to call 'him'.**

"I think it's best if we do so," Stephen says, tone bordering on fretting. Tony nods, sitting again as he pulls Stephen down into the chair next to his.

He asks, "Why did we take this on anyway? Someone else would've taken this job. We could be anywhere else right now."

Stephen replies, intertwining his fingers with Tony's, "I don't know, honey. But we're here now anyway, might as well."

Tony looks down at their connected hands and he runs his thumb over the back of Stephen's hand, asking, "Why did we take Stark and Strange again? It's been so long, I can't recall."

Stephen presses a fond kiss to Tony's temple, "It hasn't been that long, I think. And we wanted to be together, remember?"

Tony makes a face of recognition and he leans into Stephen's side, a happy smile on his face, "I remember now. At least I have you."

Stephen nudges Tony slightly to indicate that he's going to leave and Tony leans away, giving Stephen a sweet kiss before Stephen says, "Come on. We should go, tell him we need his help." The two of them stand, and...

The classroom is empty once again.

* * *

Thor runs down the hallway, rushing to get to his next class. He'd slowed down when Loki's face on the school noticeboard caught him off-guard. Loki looks so young and lively in the photo, even with his dark hair contradicting his bright smile. He's in his favourite green shirt in the photograph, pinned to the noticeboard in memory of Loki. Just seeing his brother's face again, clean of blood stains and horrorstricken eyes, it'd been like new life had been breathed into Thor again. For those few minutes, Thor forgot it all. Forgot about Loki's death, about Tony and Stephen's weird behaviour, Natasha and Clint's new arrival, Steve and Bucky. He forgot it all, too consumed by his baby brother's face, smiling right in front of him. He's safe, happy.

All right.

And he'd been so distracted by Loki's face, looking so alive and well, that he didn't hear the bell go off. So now he's desperately pushing textbooks into his bag. He hopes Ms Ayesha doesn't feel like sending him to the principal's office today. In his hurry, he drops his books and he curses under his breath, bending down to pick them up. He's definitely going to be late.

A hand grabs the same book Thor reaches for and he raises his eyes to see who it is. It's a face he doesn't recognise, eyes of the sea's green meets his own and Thor's gaze falls on the prettiest smile he's ever seen.

"This is yours," the stranger says, passing Thor the book and helping him pick up the others. Thor stares at him blankly, too taken in by his features to say anything in gratitude. He's dressed in a grey shirt, some words on it in a language Thor doesn't understand, with a red leather jacket over it. He flashes a smile again, running a hand through his messy blonde hair as he introduces, slightly flustered, "I'm Peter. Quill." 

"Thor. Odinson," Thor replies, nervously shaking Peter's offered hand. If Peter looks 'slightly flustered', Thor must look like a complete disaster. Peter and Thor are stuck in time, simply appreciating one another's beauty, before Thor snaps out of it, "Oh, sorry. I, uh, I'm late for class."

Peter gives him a strange smile, like he finds Thor's nervousness endearing, "What do you mean late? You seem pretty early to me." Thor furrows his eyebrows in confusion, looking up at the hallway clock — he _is_ early, fifteen minutes early to be exact. He must have set his alarm wrong that morning. 

"Sorry, something happened a while back and it's still throwing me off," Thor explains.

Peter nods understandingly, gesturing to Loki's photograph, "He was your brother, right? Looks like a nice kid."

Thor smiles faintly, "He is."

Peter stares at Loki's photo for a while, an unreadable expression on his face, before he gives Thor a bright grin, "Anyway, you mind showing me to class? It's my first day here, I don't know where to go." Thor happily obliges with Peter's request. Coincidentally, they share most of their classes, something Thor is pretty happy about. It means he gets to see Peter more.

* * *

Bucky doesn't really know where Peter came from, but he's sitting with them in the cafeteria, and he looks extremely interested in anything Thor has to say, even if it's boring as shit. Thor makes a lame joke about the lunch lady and Peter laughs like it's the funniest thing he's heard. Maybe it _is_ the funniest thing Peter's ever heard. What a sad life he must lead to find that joke funny.

Bucky and Steve had walked over to their usual cafeteria table to find that Thor isn't waiting for them alone like he usually is. Instead, he has the company of a blonde boy, a red jacket framing his body as the two of them sit far too closely for Bucky to think they just met. But they _have_ to have just met, Bucky's never seen this guy around before and Thor's never mentioned someone like him to them.

"Thor, who's this?" Steve asks, setting down his food as he and Bucky sit across from Thor and the stranger. The stranger eyes them cautiously, the fun atmosphere around him and Thor earlier on dropping temporarily before he nods approvingly, returning to eating his food.

Thor beams, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "This is my new friend, Peter Quill. I met him this morning, it's his first day. Peter, this is Steve, and that's Bucky."

Peter nods, giving them a quick smile, "Hey."

Bucky instantly feels uneasy once again, like the time he met Tony and Stephen. Of course, there's nothing to say that it isn't just Bucky being paranoid about this complete stranger being so close to Thor this quickly that's making him feel so uncomfortable, but... He glances across the cafeteria, spotting Tony and Stephen. They're seated with a junior, Bucky faintly recalls his name to be Peter Parker. There's also James Rhodes, Tony's other best friend. There's another boy that Bucky remembers to be named Bruce Banner, but he honestly can't tell for sure. Bucky must be losing his damn mind, because he swears Bruce isn't even there to begin with. Tony and Stephen are laughing and talking with their friends, but Bucky still feels the same anxious feeling, like he can't breathe right.

"You all right?" Peter asks, staring directly at Bucky. There's a billion emotions crossing Peter's face and Bucky almost thinks he can see the galaxies in his eyes. Maybe it's no wonder why Thor is so intimate with him already, Peter is gorgeous, practically perfect like Tony and Stephen are.

Bucky nods, "Yeah, just... can't breathe."

Peter stares him down again before saying, "Maybe sitting down will help." 

It's only then Bucky realises he's standing. He quickly sits, too confused and overwhelmed to feel embarrassed. Steve asks, concerned, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Do you need to go home?"

Bucky gives his boyfriend a grateful smile, "I'm fine, Stevie. Promise it's nothing."

If it's nothing, why does Bucky feel so powerless and horrified?


	4. Chapter 4

It's a few days later when Tony and Stephen finally meet Peter. Peter seems to recognize them and Tony and Stephen look elated to see him, much to Thor's surprise. The two have been nothing but cold to everyone, especially so since finding out about the existence of Natasha and Clint, but upon meeting Peter, they couldn't look happier.

"Stark, this is —"

"Peter Quill. It's good to see you," Tony cuts Thor off, shooting Peter a wide smile.

Thor gives them a look of confusion and Peter explains, "We go way back, used to go to the same school." Stephen, Tony and Peter engage in private conversation, likely to be catching up with each other. A bitter feeling does strike Thor when Tony puts an arm around Peter's shoulder, pulling him closer as if it was natural. Peter has a warm smile throughout their conversation, and Thor can't help but wonder if Peter and Tony had a thing once.

Peter soon breaks away from the duo, returning back to Thor's side, face practically glowing, "I'm back."

Thor nods, "So you are." He doesn't really know what to say. Hell, he doesn't even know how he feels? Curious? Does he feel left out? Or jealous? What right does he have to be jealous? He met Peter just days before and Tony and Stephen have known him for years.

"Thor, what's wrong?" Peter asks, sensing Thor's misplaced discomfort.

Thor finally asks, "Did you... date Tony before? You don't have to answer." He adds the last part quickly, because he really doesn't want Peter to think he's intrusive.

Peter blinks absently before he laughs, "No, no. I did him a favor once, both of them are eternally in my debt." He says it jokingly, but it hits Thor with some sense of truth to it. He doesn't push it any further, though, not thinking it important enough a topic to pursue a conversation for.

They meet up with Steve and Bucky in the cafeteria, but the moment Peter sees who else is at the table, he groans loudly. Thor shoots him a strange look and Peter whispers to him, tone laced with irritation, "What the hell are  _they_  doing here?" Thor looks again and realizes Natasha and Clint are there too.

He shrugs, trying to play the situation off as nothing so Peter won't blow it up, "They're our friends, sometimes they sit with us. Why, do you know them?"

Peter eyes them venomously, a look Thor hasn't seen on him before, as he says, "I'm not sitting with them." Thor sighs, already familiar with this — frankly unreasonable — behaviour from Tony and Stephen.

"They're not  _that_  bad, Peter. Come on, just... talk with them for a little bit. Please?" Thor asks, bordering on pleading. Maybe this is fueled by selfishness on his part — Thor is kind of smitten with Peter and he really wants him and his friends to get along. Peter looks at Thor — pretty in all the right places and so, so kind in everything he does... he really can't say no. So despite every bad feeling Peter has, he sits down across from Natasha and Clint, between Thor and Bucky. Natasha and Clint stare at Peter in surprise before their faces change to something of unfamiliarity.

Clint nods once in greeting and asks, "New kid?" Peter stares at them and it doesn't take long for Thor to realize Peter is squeezing his fists so tightly under the table that his knuckles are turning white.

Peter forces a smile anyway and answers, "Yeah. Just got here a few days ago."

Natasha nods, "How'd you meet Thor?"

Peter stands up suddenly, the bench shifting slightly from his force, and he says, voice radiating anger, "I'm sorry, Thor, but I am  _not_  going to fucking sit here." He picks up his tray of food and walks over to Tony and Stephen's table. Thor's friend group watches speechlessly as Peter exchanges a few words with Tony before he sits down, between Peter Parker and James Rhodes.

"Did you two... do something to him before?" Steve asks Natasha and Clint. Both of them shrug,

Clint answering, "I don't know. We've never seen him before." Thor continues watching Peter, wondering why he had such a hateful opinion of Natasha and Clint if they've apparently never met before.

Bucky looks where Thor's looking and says, "I don't think Peter's coming back. Just eat your food, I'm sure he'll come to you again when lunch is over." Thor frowns — he's just upset that Peter looks undeniably happy talking to Tony and his friends and yet was so pissed upon seeing his own — but he's sure he has good reason. Peter is good, he  _must_  have a reason. He wants to ask Peter, but he's afraid that it'll be too personal a topic to discuss and Peter will just see him as intrusive.

> **Does Thor ask Peter about it or leave the matter alone?**

* * *

 

> **Twitter chose: Thor asks Peter about it.**

Thor got Peter's number a while ago, yet he'd been putting off asking him about his annoyance with Natasha and Clint. Maybe it's because of this irrational fear that Peter will get annoyed with him too and leave him. It's a worry that's stuck with him since Loki died, that everyone will leave him. Thor still remembers the last words he'd said to Loki the day he died.

It was the morning, right before they split ways in the school hallways to their different classrooms. Loki had made a bad joke about him turning into a snake and poisoning Thor, and he'd so stupidly told him "you really are the worst, brother." Granted, it was a joke, but Thor absolutely hates himself for making those the last words Loki ever got to hear from him. Now he's gone and nothing Thor does can ever fix his mistake.

Which leaves him here, seated next to Peter as he does the assigned classwork. It's Math lesson, a class Thor fails spectacularly in but, as he's realised, Peter is actually good at. It works perfectly, Thor and Peter are good at subjects the other does badly at, so together they improve. Thor doesn't want to throw that away.

"Something's bothering you," Peter finally says, turning towards Thor. "Just tell me. I won't get mad or anything, you know."

"Why do you hate Nat and Clint so much?" Thor asks tentatively, already anticipating any hatred Peter bore towards the duo.

To his surprise, Peter is calm with the question asked, and he replies, "They're shit."

Thor continues, disappointed in the vague answer, "Did they do something to you before? And Tony and Stephen, they hate them as well." Peter stares Thor down, the same way Tony does that makes him feel so small, but it's different this time. This time, he feels comforted, protected.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you," Peter finally sighs. Thor is about to question why when Peter adds, "It's a lot to take in. Are you sure you want to know? This will change your life as you know it."

> **Does Thor ask Peter to tell him or does he choose to ignore it? [ vote on @70squill on Twitter ]**


	5. Chapter 5

 

> **Twitter chose: Peter tells Thor.**

“Okay. Here’s the thing, Thor. You’re —“

It’s this very moment that Thor wants to rewind to, the moment where Peter is about to tell Thor why Natasha and Clint are so poisonous. Conveniently, Natasha and Clint choose this exact moment to bring Thor away. Their arrival brings silence to Peter, who just says he’ll tell him when he returns.

Natasha and Clint bring him to an empty classroom for privacy. Of course, this alarms Thor, because despite being friends with the two, he doesn’t know that much about them. That, and the fact that he’s alone in a classroom with two people Peter, Tony and Stephen all have bad feelings about.

Natasha begins with a sentence that snatches Thor’s attention immediately, “Clint and I have been searching, but we finally found something. You could get your brother back.” Thor falls quiet for a while, processing the information, wondering what kind of miracle worker could possibly bring his brother back from the dead.

“How?”

“There’s this old legend... I don’t know if it works but...” Clint trails off, finger tracing the wooden box he had with him.

Thor asks urgently, “What is it?”

Natasha and Clint exchange an unsure glance and she explains, “They say you have to summon this being and they’ll do anything for you, even bring back the dead.” Thor starts asking how can he summon the entity in question before he hears a familiar voice behind him, cold like he’s never heard before.

“Thor, don’t you dare.”

“Peter?” Thor mumbles, surprised by the appearance of his friend. Peter looks absolutely livid, red jacket seeming to flare an angry crimson.

Natasha and Clint look a little freaked out, but Clint continues, trying to ignore Peter as he picks up his wooden box, “We just need to prepare a box of things —“

“ _Thor_ ,” Peter calls, tone warning.

Thor turns to him, knowing his eyes are doing all the pleading his heart is guilty of, “Peter, they said Loki could come back.”

Peter nods, walking closer, “I know. He can. Don’t you dare.”

Natasha holds out a hand, welcoming, “It costs nothing. Just follow us.”

“Thor!”

Thor hesitates before he starts turning towards the duo. He likes Peter, he truly does, but he loves his brother more. If there is any chance to get him back, Thor is the first to jump at it.

Suddenly, Peter teleports between the three and slams Natasha and Clint’s heads against the ground. They scream agonisingly, bright light emanating from their eyes as their eye sockets burn out. When their bodies stop writhing, Peter slowly stands, staring at the two dead bodies. Thor looks on speechlessly, wondering just what the fuck is going on, what the hell did Peter just do? Peter turns back towards Thor and gives him a disappointed look, “I thought you were better than this.”

“Peter, what’s going on?” Thor finally asks, staring at his former friends’ corpses, their eyes just empty holes in their faces, faces contorted in pain and shock, bodies rigid with tension. Peter sighs, a sense of calm in him now that the two are dead.

“Thor, I’m a Demigod. Half human, half Celestial, stronger than both. These two... They’re demons. I’m sure they were sent down here to corrupt you. What they were trying to do just now, they were attempting to trick you into selling your soul. You will die in ten years time and go to hell, if you do that,” Peter says. Thor processes the information, knowing better than to argue after witnessing what he just did. Nobody can fake killing two people bypractically burning out their eyes.

He asks, unsure, “Then are Tony and Stephen demigods too?”

“I sent them here, back when you first enrolled here, to watch over you and Loki,” Peter answers. “There’s just something else. They aren’t Tony and Stephen.”

Thor questions, nervous, “What do you mean?“

Peter licks his lips and exhales as he replies, “Tony Stark and Stephen Strange are dead. Have been for the past four years.” The news hits Thor hard and he doesn’t even know why. He doesn’t know Tony and Stephen that well, so he attributes it to the fact that these two dead boys have been in his company for so long and they’re dead. Thor doesn’t realise he’d repeated his question again and Peter responds, “Your friends were killed in a car accident four years ago and my angels took them as vessels. I stopped the articles from printing so nobody would question why Stark and Strange were still up and about. I’m sorry.”

“Why them? It could be anyone else. Why them?” Thor asks.

Peter hesitates before answering, “Remember how I said they’re indebted to me? It’s because angels are not permitted to love one another, or love anyone else, for fear it clouds judgement. They love each other. I found out, but I helped them keep their relationship a secret. In exchange, they agreed to become your guardian angels. They wanted to occupy vessels that were together romantically so they could be themselves. Coincidentally, your friends were almost dead at that moment. I promise you, Thor, your friends consented to this.” Thor nods slowly, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating from how anxious and scared he was about the whole thing. He asks, afraid of the answer, “Who else?”

“Bruce Banner is dead, he’s a ghost that haunts your school. Peter Parker is a friendly ghoul. James Rhodes, James Barnes and Steve Rogers are human,” Peter lists. “And you and Loki... you two are gods.”


	6. Chapter 6

"If I'm a... god, then why don't I have powers like you do?" Thor asks after he processes the information. Normally, he would be freaking the hell out, maybe even just running away, but Peter seems to be using his godly influence to keep him calmer than he would be. 

Peter inhales slowly before he answers, "You are the God of Thunder and Loki is the God of Mischief. You have the ability to control lightning, Loki can shape-shift, amongst other things, and you're both immortal. A very long time ago, you two did something. I'm not sure what, I didn't know you back then. But it angered your father, Odin, and he cast both of you out. He sent you down here to live life as humans, stripping away your powers and altering your memories. You don't remember Asgard or your history, or any of it. I don't know what you do think you know. I conferred with other beings of power and we decided to provide some sort of protection over you two. Cue Stark and Strange, the angels I hired to look out for you and Loki."

"You just said Loki is immortal," Thor mumbles. 

Peter pauses before he nods slowly, "I did. He's immortal, like you." 

Thor asks further, "So that means he's alive?"

“It’s… It's complicated. Immortality means you're alive until you get killed by unnatural means," Peter explains. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Thor answers. He so badly wants to react normally, like a human. Freak out, scream, cry, _anything_. Peter’s influence is keeping him from losing it at this point. Even if Thor just wants to feel something, he’s also kind of grateful that Peter is putting a lid on his sanity. It’s all unreal, realizing that everything you once knew was a fluke. His childhood, his heritage, his friends, schoolmates… Everything.

Peter pulls out a chair and pushes Thor gently down onto the seat. He shrugs off his red jacket, draping it over Thor’s shoulders as he says, “I think you need time alone, to… to process. So I’ll leave you to it. I think you wanted to react, right? I’ll be back in five, I need to check something, Loki-related. I’ll come back, okay? Keep this with you for the time being. Be careful.” Peter presses a light kiss to Thor’s forehead and runs a hand through his hair once for comfort, making sure Thor will be fine without him for five minutes before he disappears. Thor pulls the jacket tighter around himself. It’s slightly smaller than Thor is, since Peter doesn’t have as big a frame as he is, but he can’t be bothered with the size when the comfort it provides is better than anything. 

So Thor freaks out, lets out a scream, and then he starts to cry. Even when he’s a god, even when he has everything, he still has nothing.

* * *

“Let’s look for Loki.”

Steve and Bucky almost choke on air when Peter announces it, dropping his books onto his desk. It’s not typically every day when someone just tells you right before your Math lesson starts that you should look for your dead friend. Tony looks over from his seat and asks, “Is that a good idea?” 

Peter nods, “I have some… suspicions, regarding Loki’s being dead. I want to investigate further.” 

Tony teases, while Steve and Bucky still process Peter’s absurd proposition, “You sure this isn’t because of your infatuation with that Thunder?”

“Shut up,” Peter says, albeit getting flustered. “It has nothing to do with that. I don’t have feelings for Thor, I just think there’s something else to it, something I missed the first time.”

“So why is he wearing your jacket? You almost tore my hand off when I tried to touch it,” Tony jokes as Thor walks into the classroom, wearing Peter’s jacket. 

Steve asks, confused, “Thor, why are you… What?” 

Thor shrugs, setting his book bag in the seat next to Peter’s, “He lent it to me because I was cold. No big deal.” Bucky and Steve can’t help but stare at the strange scene — Thor wearing a jacket one size too small for him and Peter, staring at Thor one minute too long.

They catch Peter after class and while Steve walks Thor to his next class, Bucky hangs back with Peter. He starts, “So. You and Thor.” 

Peter sighs, “It’s _that_ obvious, huh?” 

Bucky gives him a smile, to ease him up, “I guess. When did you like him?” 

Peter answers, walking alongside Bucky down the hallway, “Since I first met him, if I’m honest. But yesterday… Something about him made me like him even more.” 

Bucky questions, curious, “What was it?” 

Peter presses his lips together in thought before he laughs, “Can’t tell you. Sorry, man.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes, shoving him playfully, “You’re no fun.”

It’d been how Thor, even with the knowledge that he was a god, knowing he has all these powers, the immortality, a kingdom waiting for him, he still just wants to be human. Peter has always admired humans. Sure, being a demigod has its perks — he’s stronger than both. Plus, he’s Celestial royalty ever since his father died and he took over the throne. But the one thing demigods don’t have that humans do is the appreciation of the smaller things. Thor takes pride in the emotions humans feel — the grief, the joy, the agony. It isn’t like gods don’t feel it either, it’s just that nothing ever fazes them enough to truly make them feel anything. Humans experience so much pain in their life and yet they never want to be anything else.

Peter really admires that. He admires Thor. He just really wants to take his hand, kiss him, give him the entire galaxy and everything beyond that. Even with that, it won’t be enough to show how much Peter likes Thor.

He knows his father would disapprove. While relationships among gods wasn’t outlawed like the angels, it was still discouraged because of the different planets or realms ruled by different gods. Thor was the heir to the throne in Asgard, Peter is the king of the Celestials, and he kind of inherited the rule over Spartax from when Ego took over it. Being in a relationship with Thor — if he even liked Peter back — would mean the inevitable interaction between Asgard and Spartax. They don’t always see eye to eye, and as a king, Peter worries but damn him if he doesn’t appreciate Thor in his life.

It leaves him with a choice, if he should ask Thor out or just keep to himself, at least for now.

> **Should Peter ask Thor out next time, when the situation is appropriate, or just sit back for now? [ vote on @70squill on Twitter ]**  
>  ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to being human, and all the shit that comes with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I had my national exams and got too busy to write this, but I am back now. I hope you still have some form of interest in this story.

Bruce Banner serves as an unsettling presence. So does Peter Parker, actually, and all of Tony and Stephen’s abnormal friends.

Since Thor found out about his true background, Tony and Stephen have taken it as a green light to mix their friends together, so now Thor (uncomfortably) has a ghost, a ghoul and (thank God) a normal human, James Rhodes. Apparently, Bruce had died following the psychotic break of a teacher who has long been imprisoned, and Peter Parker is a friendly little ghoul. ‘Friendly’ seems like a term that wouldn’t suit a ghoul, but as it turns out, Tony and Stephen make an effort to help Parker so he has no urge to feed on humans. He eats like a regular human, so Thor is happy about that, at least. The boy is young and doesn’t really deserve a life like a ghoul’s.

Peter (a demigod — a half-Celestial, to be exact) has been hard at work trying to help Thor figure out the whole situation with Loki. He’d also been a great help with aiding Thor in coping with all the information he’d given him about his life. After two weeks of it, Thor had dispelled enough disbelief and reacted enough to the news that his only motive now is to find Loki. Thor even invites Tony, Stephen and Peter over occasionally to investigate together.

Tony and Stephen, as they turn out, aren’t so bad after Thor learns the truth about them. They’re actually really nice, despite being cold and distant at first impression. He’d actually started to feel sorry for them, how they’d been forced to leave their previous vessels (two law students named Matthew Murdock and Franklin Nelson, who are apparently living well presently) to be able to live the way they want to. They were lucky Peter was kind enough to hide the truth for them. It seems like Peter hides a lot of things, actually, but Thor’s sure Peter has revealed all on the subject of the Odinson brothers. Thor learns that Tony is a sarcastic and clever person, while Stephen is witty enough to match Tony’s sass. They seem perfect enough for one another, it’s no wonder they fell in love and risked it all. Peter doesn’t have much opinion on the two except that the law against them is unfair. Thor agrees.

“Thor, I’m sorry,” Peter says, one time when Tony and Stephen leave for a few hours as per Peter’s orders. It still blows Thor’s mind that Peter is an actual demigod, that he himself is a god. That they can say anything and these two angels have to _obey_. 

Thor nods slowly, asking, “Where is this coming from?” 

Peter shrugs, pushing away Thor’s laptop slightly as he replies, “I have been a terrible friend to you. Dumping all that down on you like that… Exorcising demons who wore the faces of your friends. No good friend would do that. I’m sorry.” 

Thor frowns, sitting down on the bed next to Peter, “It’s not like it’s your fault anyway… None of this would have happened if Loki and I hadn’t done whatever it was we did. Or maybe if my father did not react as he did.” 

“Still. I should have been smarter about this. You’ve lived the past how many years of your life as a human and suddenly this random dude tells you you’re a god and your dead brother may be out there? I have been an asshole. I didn’t understand how human emotions worked and I just overwhelmed you completely. I’m an idiot. I’m very sorry,” Peter rambles. Thor doesn’t say anything for a while, wondering why would Peter ever think any of this is his fault. He didn’t even know him and Loki from before they were banished to earth. He couldn’t possibly stop them from doing what they did and he would have had even less power over how Odin handled their punishment. It hits Thor then.

It’s _guilt_. Peter Quill, a demigod, a being who is supposed to be mostly emotionless, is feeling _guilty_.

“Peter, it is not your fault,” Thor insists, taking his hand so Peter knows his words are sincere. “It took me time, sure, but it’s a bigger picture now. It’s not the corner of a page anymore… It’s a book. We should be the ones to write the words.” 

Peter gives him a strange smile, “Metaphors?” 

Thor returns the grin, “It made you smile, so who’s winning?” Peter chuckles quietly, though he doesn’t break into full on laughter as Thor hoped he would. 

Peter continues, “It’s still wrong of me to exorcise those demons in front of you. Even if they’re alive now.” 

Thor’s eyes widen, “They’re what?” 

The demigod reaffirms, “They’re alive. Weak, but alive. I wiped their memories so they wouldn’t remember the demons possessing them. I don’t recommend trying to befriend them, though. The ones you became friends with are the demons, they’re vastly different from what you know them as.” Thor simply nods, knowing better than to argue with one who knows more than he does.

Peter frowns down at his hands, turning them over as if looking for something. Thor furrows his eyebrows in curiosity, asking, “Is there something wrong?” 

Peter shakes his head slowly, looking slightly distressed, “Yeah, I have this strange feeling… Like I’m responsible for events I can never control. Like I owe the world something.” 

Thor fills in, “The thing you’re feeling is guilt. It’s a human emotion.”

Peter stares at Thor, bewildered, before he laughs nervously, “Don’t be absurd. I haven’t felt emotions since I was a kid, why now?” 

Thor tilts his head in question, “You tell me. You’ve been talking and acting a lot differently since the first time I saw you. Back in the corridor, you were kind of formal and all weird about talking to people you didn’t know. Now? You’ve warmed up to Bucky and Steve, you’re a lot more relaxed around people. More honest. Feeling things. It’s a good change.”

“No, it… it clouds judgement. My father almost wanted to kill me because I loved someone once,” Peter starts fretting. “Oh Gods, what am I supposed to do? I can’t feel anything, I’m supposed to be a king. I can’t feel… guilt, whatever the hell that’s supposed to be. I can’t feel this — this _fear_. I can’t love anything or anyone ever again. They’ll hate me, they’ll all hate me. They’ll want me dead,” Peter mutters, his words slowly mixing together as it rises in panic. 

Thor grasps both Peter’s hands in his and he shushes him, keeping his voice level, “Peter, stop. You’re gonna be okay. It’ll all work out in the end.”

It’s at that moment that Tony and Stephen return, standing at the doorway to see Peter behaving erratically and Thor calming him down. He was doing the exact same thing Peter did every time Thor freaked out, taking his hands, whispering words of reassurance, letting him know he was right there and it was just them.

_Just them_. Like it was ever just them. Like their lives were never politics and banishments and throne heirs. Like their lives never had angels at their every call, demons seeking their downfalls and other gods taking one another down. Like they have ever had a moment where they were alone.

But even in that moment, with Tony and Stephen watching the scene unfold with curious interest, even with the other seven billion people in the world, it truly is just them. Thor presses gentle kisses to Peter’s knuckles as the demigod trembles with panic, eyes unblinking as he mumbles incoherently to himself. Thor reminds Peter to breathe and exhales with him. Thor embraces Peter to remind him that he’s there with him and he is not alone. 

Tony and Stephen have seen this happen countless times over the past two weeks, though the roles were reversed. It had been Peter patiently helping Thor come down from his hysteria every time he freaked out. Peter had made a conscious effort not to use his influence, instead having learnt his lesson from the first time he’d done so and letting Thor ride out his emotions. He’d always been so patient with Thor. Hands were a big part of their comfort. They’d found each other’s gentle hold comforting. Thor calms down a lot whenever Peter takes his hands — perhaps it was the physical reminder that Peter really was there. Maybe it was the possibility that Peter was simply a pillar of strength for him. They were there and they were enough, even if they were both emotional wrecks for different reasons.

Thor’s life had been turned upside down two weeks ago and Peter had been introduced to a little thing called emotion.

And yet, Thor managed to calm down a hysterical demigod. It amazed Tony and Stephen — demigods aren’t supposed to feel emotion to begin with. The feeling of it would be absolutely destructive to a demigod’s mind; they would be in panic all the time from the anxiety, the sadness, the worry. Peter hasn’t felt anything for a long time, Tony and Stephen know he has been numb. He was cold to people he didn’t know because emotions froze him out. Thor had been the hammer to cause a crack in the ice and it all came down instead of breaking bit by bit.

Despite everything, Thor calmed down Peter Quill.

He’s enough.

* * *

Bucky is many things, but he isn’t unobservant. He can see how interested Peter is in Thor.

It’s clear as day, even if Peter hadn’t told him and Steve that he liked him. No matter where Peter sits at their cafeteria table, he’s always next to Thor. He waits for him between classes and offers to help him with homework all the time. He laughs at all his jokes, no matter how lame they are. Peter Quill is completely, absolutely infatuated with Thor. That’s not even the weird part. It isn’t weird to have a crush on Thor — he’s handsome, kind, sincere and let’s be honest, _hot_ — who wouldn’t like him? Even Bucky himself had a thing for him once, a long time ago. No, that wasn’t weird. The weird part was that Bucky thinks Thor likes Peter back.

Bucky remembered the time Thor had asked him and Steve over to rant and freak out about everything Peter had told him. It was insane, Bucky almost didn’t believe it, but the strange fuck-up with his computer, Tony and Stephen and the temporary disappearances of Natasha and Clint were enough to prove the truth behind Peter’s words. He’d also remembered how Thor continued to spend time with Peter afterward. How close they had gotten the past three weeks. Thor is gentle with Peter, who seems to be spazzing out a little bit recently. He helps Peter with anything if he needs help. He’s patient with him when he makes an insensitive remark to a person. He’s understanding when Peter forgets how humans act.

Most of all, he takes Peter’s crazy supernatural shit and goes with it. Hell, he _runs_ with it.

The two gods have been spending more time around each other as they looked into Loki’s death. Thor’s contributions are limited, considering how he is still powerless, but Peter does all the heavy lifting of it for him. He’s working on getting Thor a connection to Asgard again so he can regain his powers, actually. 

“Bucky, can I talk to you?” Peter calls out after class. Bucky nods, telling Steve to go ahead and that he’ll catch up. Steve gives him a parting kiss before he disappears among the sea of students and Peter watches them wistfully, snapping out of it when Bucky walks over.

He asks, “Can I help you, Peter? Am I still allowed to call you Peter? Do I call you your Majesty? Your Highness? Emperor Quill —“

Peter cuts him off, turning red, “No. Peter’s fine. I wanted to ask your advice, because you seem like the most level-headed human who knows about me.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow, “Uh, why don’t you ask _Thor_?”

Peter clarifies, putting an arm around Bucky and leading him somewhere more private, “It’s about him.”

“If this is about your crush on him, just ask him out already,” Bucky says. 

Peter freezes slightly, shaking his head, “It’s… It’s not about that. I think I found Loki.”

“You found— Then why are you telling _me_? Tell Thor!” Bucky whisper-yells.

Peter shushes him, glancing around, “I would, I really would, but here’s the thing. He’s not exactly Loki.” Bucky’s heartbeat is loud as thunder in his ears and he can feel his blood pumping in his veins, adrenaline kicking in. Loki is found. Loki is okay. Loki is alive.

“What do you mean ‘not exactly Loki’?” Bucky asks, trying to stay calm, be the ‘level-headed human’ Peter thought of him as. 

Peter answers, nervous, “He’s not the same. Thor told me Loki was sassy but honest, everyone loved him because his pranks brought joy to people. This Loki… is not the same. I don’t know how to describe it. Which leaves me with the moral argument if I should tell Thor or not. His brother is alive, but he may not be the same brother he remembers.”

> **Does Bucky tell Peter to tell Thor or does he tell him to keep it from him while they investigate further? [ vote on @70squill on twitter now ]**  


	8. Chapter 8

**Twitter** **chose: Peter tells**   **Thor.**

It had taken some time, but Peter finally worked up the courage to tell Thor. Bucky had offered to be with Peter when he broke the news to Thor, but Peter decided that it was something he had to do alone. Bucky hesitantly relented. Who knows how Thor could react? He’s been through hell and back the past two months.

“Thor, I need to talk to you,” Peter says, leaning against the locker next to Thor’s.

Thor laughs, “If this is about the Spanish homework you forgot to do, it’s okay. I —“

“It’s Loki.”

The world freezes. Thor doesn’t even mean that metaphorically, it’s literally frozen. Everyone is stuck in place. Steve and Bucky are across the hallway, stopped in step with big smiles on their faces. Bruce Banner is seated on top of the lockers and Peter Parker stands below him. Both of them look towards Peter and Thor, although they are also unmoving. Tony and Stephen seem to be the only unaffected ones and they watch them carefully. Thor finally whispers, “What about Loki?”

“I found him,” Peter says, exhaling as if the news has been a weight on his shoulders. Tony and Stephen’s eyes widen and they mumble to each other. While Thor can’t hear a word they’re saying, Peter turns to them and glares at them to shut up. Clearly they’re talking on ‘angel radio’, as Peter had put it simply. Thor isn’t a god yet and can’t listen in, but he knows that either way, they’re all thinking of the same thing — Loki is alive.

“Where is he?” Thor asks, nervous about the answer. Peter’s eyes lock onto Thor’s, and he can see the anxiousness in them. It’s weird. Peter’s supposed to be emotionless, why is the god so expressive now, after just two months of knowing Thor?

Peter gulps, saying, “Loki is… I have to warn you, Thor, he isn’t the same. He… he’s power hungry, arrogant, keeping bad company.”

Thor processes the differences but asks, “How is he still alive? I saw his body.”

Peter presses his lips together, answering, “I have a feeling… your father resurrected him. I would say Loki revived himself, but he doesn’t have a connection to Asgard and his powers.”

 _Father..._  Thor questions, a little more forcefully, “Where is my brother?”

Peter tenses up at Thor’s tight, nervous grip and he jerks himself free, “Let go of me, man. You’re unbelievably strong for a ‘human’. I can’t give you a proper answer, his location varies from moment to moment.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just — I’m really surprised,” Thor apologises as Peter rubs his arms in irritation. “Well, what can you tell me?”

“I can tell you that we know for certain Loki is alive now. I can tell you that I can try to get you your powers back. Entirely your choice. I think it could help find Loki,” Peter says.

Tony pipes up from behind them, “If you get a connection to Asgard, you can get Mjölnir back. Or maybe a better weapon. Summon the bifrost, get back to Asgard. Talk to the Allfather.”

Thor furrows his eyebrows, “Allfather?”

“Your dad,” Peter explains bluntly. “The king of Asgard. Your dad, Odin.”

Thor thinks it over. Would it be better if he got Mjölnir first to regain his powers or skipped that to investigate further?

 **Does** **Thor choose to investigate or get his powers back?**


End file.
